Poprzez uczucia
by Szalona
Summary: Taka mała miniaturka, zawierająca równo siedemset słów bez tytułu.


_**Skradając się po cichu…**_

Ból.

Pochłania twoje ciało, a ty nie możesz nic zrobić. Wijesz się na podłodze, pragnąc, by śmierć zabrała cię z tego świata. Nie potrafisz już dłużej tak żyć. W ogóle nie potrafisz żyć. To stało się tak szybko, jednak głupia pomyłka wystarczyła byś wpadła w pułapkę.

Gdy śmierciożerca przerywa zaklęcie pytasz cichym, zachrypniętym od krzyku, głosem:

— Za co?

_**Radując się tym, że nie znasz powodu…**_

Za co?

Powiedz mi naprawdę nie wiesz? Może za to, że jesteś jego żoną? A może dlatego, iż urodziłaś mu dwójkę dzieci? Albo za to, że pomogłaś twojemu mężowi zabić Voldemorta? Trochę wyobraźni Lucy. Zastanów się, a znajdziesz odpowiedź.

_**Czerpiąc przyjemność z twego cierpienia…**_

Krzyk.

Zdaje ci się, że dłużej już nie wytrzymasz. Myśli, że nie starczy ci sił, by dłużej krzyczeć. Czujesz się wypompowana, a jednak. Krzyczysz, podczas gdy twoje ciało wije się w agonii. Nie wiesz czym zawiniłaś. Pragniesz, by to wszystko się skończyło, ale wiesz, że oni tak łatwo nie przepuszczą. Bawią się tobą. Cieszą twoim cierpieniem. Twój krzyk dodaje im sił.

_**Kazała ci się pożegnać z rodziną i bliskimi,**_

Tęsknota.

Zdaje ci się, że minął rok odkąd ostatni raz widziałaś Jamesa i Chestera. Tak naprawdę upłynął zaledwie dzień. Dzień przepełniony nieustanymi torturami, cierpieniem i przeczuciem, że niedługo zginiesz. Żałujesz tego, że już więcej nie zobaczysz bliźniaków ani Harry'ego. Że już nigdy więcej nie powiesz im, jak bardzo ich kochasz. Nie przytulisz, gdy będą mieli gorszy dzień. Nie pocałujesz na dobranoc.

_**Bo wiedziała, że już ich więcej nie zobaczysz…**_

Nadzieja.

Słyszysz huk, a w twym sercu pojawia się nadzieja. Odgłosy stóp są coraz głośniejsze, aż w końcu ktoś otwiera drzwi. Ból przeszywa twoją głowę, na ten nagły atak dźwięków. Czujesz przerażenie twych oprawców, jednak to nic nie daje. Nie cieszysz się, bo wiesz, że umrzesz. Klątwa, którą na ciebie rzucili zabija. Zostało ci kilka minut. Wiesz o tym. Odgłosy milkną, a ty czujesz jak ktoś zbliża się do ciebie. Kuca przy twoim zmasakrowanym ciale.

— Lucy — odezwał się zrozpaczony głos.

_**Więc słuchasz się pokornie,**_

_**Spoglądasz w jego oczy,**_

_**I szepczesz swe ostatnie pożegnanie…**_

Pożegnanie.

Patrzysz na niego. Widzisz ból i przerażenie w jego oczach. W jego pięknych, zielonych oczach. Chcesz go pocieszyć. Powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale tak nie jest. Już nic nie będzie dobrze. Nigdy. Nie wiesz jak sobie bez niego poradzisz. W twej głowie pojawiają się wspomnienia, wszystkie są bezbarwne, aż do tego jednego. Tego, które zmieniło twoje życie.

_Szłaś przed siebie nie wiedząc, co masz zrobić. Kolejna kłótnia z rodzicami. Ten sam powód co zwykle. Nie mogli przyjąć do wiadomości, że nie jesteś już dzieckiem. Prychnęłaś oburzona. Czułaś się wściekła. Chciałaś kogoś uderzyć. I nagle poczułaś coś twardego, a ziemia usunęła ci się spod stóp. Zacisnęłaś przerażona powieki, a gdy je otworzyłaś, pierwszym, co zobaczyłaś były zielone oczy lustrujące cię z góry. Patrząc w te oczy zapomniałaś o wszystkim. O kłótni z rodzicami, o twojej wściekłości, liczyły się tylko one. Ogarnęło cię dziwne uczucie, nie znane ci wcześniej. Wtedy jeszcze tego nie wiedziałaś, jednak była to miłość. _

— Harry — szepczesz, zmęczonym głosem.

Patrzy na ciebie z miłością, a potem odpowiada, nie mogąc powstrzymać drżenia:

— Lucy, wszystko będzie dobrze. Wyjdziesz z tego obiecuję! — mówi, patrząc na ciebie z łzami.

Za jego plecami zbierają się aurorzy, którzy nie mogą uwierzyć w to, co widzą. Znali cię doskonale, jak nie w pracy, to wcześniej, gdy plątałaś się po biurze. Nie wiesz, co masz zrobić. Boisz się im to powiedzieć, ale nie chcesz go okłamywać, zwłaszcza, że siły opuszczają cię coraz bardziej.

— Nie Harry… — zaczynasz z trudem łapiąc powietrze.

— Mnie już nic nie uratuje… — kaszlesz. — Powiedz Jamesowi i Chesterowi, że ich kochałam. — Kolejne kaszlnięcie wydobywa się z twoich płuc.

Czujesz krew, która powoli sączy się z ran. Ostatkiem sił szepczesz:

— Żegnaj Harry…

Zamykasz oczy.

_**By wraz z nią odejść z tego świata.**_

_**Odejść do miejsca, do światła domu…**_

Śmierć.

— Lucy nie! — Słyszysz jego głos.

Bierze cię w ramiona i tuli do swojej piersi. Czujesz łzy, której spływają z jego twarzy.

— Przepraszam… Kocham cię — wychrypiałaś.

Czujesz, jak jego ciało drży. Mówi przez łzy:

— Lucy, błagam nie rób mi tego.

Ty jednak już nie słyszysz. Umarłaś. Zginęłaś w wieku dwudziestu dwóch lat, osieracając dwójkę dzieci.

_**Skąd jako anioł nad bliskimi czuwać będziesz..**_


End file.
